Seeds Of Life
by Down n Dirty
Summary: When the gang crash lands in the remote jungle of an unknown area, they're met with some angry locals, who just happen to hate men. Language and Sexual Content, some liberties taken.
1. Chapter 1

Written because this series needs more love. Takes place after Among Thieves and before Drake's Deception. Timeline may be a little off but, eh...

Chapters will alternate between Elena and Nate's POV.

Expect grammer and spelling mistakes. Sometimes no matter how hard I search for them I can't seem to find them. Any reported will be fixed.

Warnings:Rated T for language, violence and sexual content.

Seeds of Life

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 1

There was nothing quite like the smell of burnt rubber and metal. It made the air thick and hard to breathe. Even as far as they were from the actual wreckage it followed the three. Elena Fisher, Victor Sullivan and Charlie Cutter were lucky to be alive. The way the plane had taken such an unexpected nosedive, they should have been dead, or at the very least injured. Cutter had come out the worst, sporting a black eye from a face plant with the chair in front of him. Elena and Sully seemed by all appearances fine. Stranger than the lack of any life threatening wounds was the mystery behind why the plane had crashed in the first place. There was no explanation, no reason, just up in the air one minuet and a pile of rubble the next.

"Blood hell, my feet are killing me." Cutter groaned.

They'd decided to rest after endless hours of walking. The hope of finding any kind of civilization was dwindling. Cutter's husky frame was perched on a log. What hair he had was scorched to scalp level from the fire. He hadn't kept still or quiet for more than two seconds, probably due to nervousness. Across from him, Sully stared at the ground. He seemed worried, biting at his thumbnail. Elena was positive it had to do with the fact that Nate was still missing. She put a hand on his shoulder. He jumped at the contact then gave her a wan smile.

"He's alright Sully. We'll find him." She murmured. Her blond hair was a mess but her brown eyes were warm, comforting.

Cutter snorted. "Nathan Drake is one tough son of a bitch. Besides he's too bloody bullheaded and stupid to die."

Elena took a breath. She let it out with a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but he's right."

"You're making me feel all tingly, luv."

Despite her efforts to cheer Sully, Elena couldn't help feeling apprehensive herself. They were lost, all communications, including cellphones and GPS were dead and she swore they kept passing the same head shaped rock. Sully's best guess was they somewhere near the Amazon. It made sense being the last area she remembered hearing about was South America. They were losing light and even after searching for what felt like hours, Nate had yet to been seen. All things considered they were in some pretty deep shit.

The terrain was rougher, the further in they traveled. Trees upon trees in endless rows, their roots covered in vines, made walking downright dangerous. Cutter even managed to lose his left shoe in the darkness of the sharp shrubs.

"Fucking hell." He hissed, pulling a rather vicious looking twig from his heel. The bottom of his foot was a sore, bloody mess.

Sully looked remarkably amused. Elena paced and rubbed at her shoulders. She'd given Cutter her overshirt for his foot and was left in a small camisole. It wasn't really cold but sitting around was making her nervous.

"We need a plan." she finally said.

"Plan?" Sully drew out he word. "I don't think I know what that word means."

"Well if your vocabulary is as bad as your piloting skills, no wonder we bloody crashed." Cutter said. "No offense mate but you royally screwed this one, Sullivan."

"How about," Sully added, his blue eyes cold, a stark contrast to his gray hair. "We eat Cutter if he dies first. He'll be able to keep us alive for quite awhile."

"Oh bloody ha ha. How does one crash a perfectly fine plane for no reason exactly?"

Sully grit his teeth. "I told you. I don't know what the hell happened. She was fine, perfectly fine. I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't some goddamn voodoo or something."

Cutter threw up his hands. "What is it with you and voodoo? Why does everything have to be fucking voodoo? Maybe this once it was an operator error, ever think of that?"

"Is is too much to hope a bear eats him?" Sully casually asked Elena.

"This is a jungle Sully. There's no bleeding bears in the jungle."

Sully pondered this with a mocking smirk. "Is that so?"

"You are a complete and utter wanker, you know that?"

Elena held up her hands. She wasn't playing mother to two grown men, this was getting them nowhere. "Hold the pissing contest for later boys. We need to work on a plan. You can kill each other some other time."

"Yeah, yeah, sorry luv." Cutter said. Sully also raised a hand in defeat. There was a few moments of silence before Cutter rose to his feet. He shuffled his bad foot, making his way towards a nearby brush.

Sully sat up. "And where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Charlie we really should stay together."

Cutter stopped. There was a touch of pink on his face. He hesitated before turning to face them. "If it's all right with you two all this talk of pissing has reminded me that I kind of need to."

"Oh god." Elena groaned.

"Unless you'd like to watch..."

"No, that's alright.." she assured him. "Just go."

The area Cutter decided to use was overgrown. Luckily they couldn't see or hear anything past all the brush. He continued even further past til they were both sure he was well enough away.

Sully leaned back, resting his head back on his arms. "Finally some damn peace."

"Sully, what the hell are we going to do?"

Sully peered at her, then gave a goodhearted laugh. "Weren't you the one trying to cheer me up just a few minuets ago?"

A strand of flyway hair fell in her vision. Elena toyed with it as she spoke. "Well I guess I was trying to be brave. Cutter's not exactly Mr. compassionate. Dammit Sully, all I want is one time we can go in and out with all hell breaking loose. I don't ask for this stuff."

Sully let her speak. He gave a mirthless smile. "Yet you keep coming."

"I know but, I'm just not cut out for this." Her head fell into her hands, she was tired.

Sully gave her a look of disbelief, complete with raised brow. "Are you kidding? You're one of the toughest little ladies I know. Fighting with the best of them. And from what I recall this isn't your first time surviving a plane crash. That's a statistical anomaly."

She shook her head. "We're all statical anomalies."

The disaster that was El Dorado had introduced Elena to the first of many near death experiences. And the crazed, dangerous world of Nathan Drake and company. At least she wasn't alone this time or being chased by any evil, power hunger terrorist. These facts should have comforted her, but for some reason didn't.

"It just seems different this time." She murmured.

"So you're with me on the voodoo?"

She couldn't help but smirk. She knew he was half serious, half joking. "Not exactly. I just, I don't know, I can't really explain it." She shifted a hand through her hair when she felt something move behind her. "Dammit, all I want is one good story, is that too much to ask?"

"Please tell me you're not thinking of that damn camera at a time like this."

She sighed. Her poor camera, another casualty in the crash. Just after it was finally paid off too.

Sully shook his head. "You kids. Sometimes I swear you're worse than Nate."

"No," she corrected. "I'm interested in informing the public about long lost treasures, not stealing them."

"It's not stealing if the person's dead."

"You're right, then it's desecration."

Several attempts at a response left Sully speechless. "You got me there." he finally conceded.

Elena left it at that, just glad she'd won an argument for once. Sully was far less bull headed than a certain other man she could name. Her heart grew heavy at the thought of Nate. Nathan Drake, the constant pain in her ass. She wiped the sweat from her hands on her jeans. She felt dirty and wished she could properly clean them. Which reminded her, Cutter was still gone.

"Cutter sure is taking a long time."

Sully didn't respond. She looked at him, surprised to see he was staring straight ahead. Something was wrong.

"Sully?"

"Stay still," he commanded.

She blinked, confused. "What?"

"We're being watched."

"WHAT!" she hissed. Her eyes flitted in an attempt to look around without making it too obvious she was doing so.

Sully moved his hand slowly to the magnum at his side.

Everything seemed at once to start moving. A feeling of horror swept over Elena when she realized that not only was Sully right, but they were slowly being surrounded.

"Jesus." she whispered.

Five hooded figures stood around them. Elena wished she had a gun. As much as she liked to hope that these people weren't hostile, experience had taught her better. Sully already had his raised.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Five spears presented themselves from the insides of the long, gray cloaks. It was a females voice that had spoken.

"Yeah, well sorry to tell ya sweetheart, but that's not going to ..." Sully stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Not so bloody hard."

Cutter's hands were raised. He limped around while another cloaked figure stayed cemented to his back. The tip of their blade skimmed right at the skin of his back, ready to strike at any second. There were already traces of blood.

"Charlie." Elena gasped. "Are you alright?"

The figure that had addressed them turned to her. Elena shrank back when she made a movement, but stilled and realized it was only to remove her hood. A long, tan face framed by wild black hair observed her through dark eyes.

"Where do you come from?" she demanded in heavy accent."Who sent you?"

All unseen eyes were upon her. Elena pushed the lump that had formed down her throat. Though nervous, she found her voice. "Sent me? Nobody sent me, we..."

"Who sent you?" the woman asked again.

"I told you, nobody."

The woman eyed her. She raised her speared hand and pointed it to Cutter then to Sully. "Are these yours?"

Elena blinked at the confusing question. "Are what mine?"

"These men, are they yours?"

"I..I don't know what you mean."

"Who gives a damn what she means? I've got a bloody blade in my kidney."

The fluttering of cloaks revealed even more weapons of crudely made fashion. Cutter was presented a rather sharp looking knife right to his throat.

"Tell the loud one to silence himself before we cut out his tongue."

"Cutter shut up."

He wisely did so.

"It's probably best that the other one doesn't speak either. He should lower his weapon as well, if you value the loud one's life."

Sully hesitated. Elena motioned a nod and he finally relented, though he didn't look happy about it. He placed the gun in the outstretched hand of the closest cloak wearer. It was swallowed inside the darkness of the material.

"You are not from around here, are you?"

The question was directed at her and Elena jumped on it, too afraid it might end badly if she didn't. "No we're not. In fact we could use your help we were...well," She tried to describe exactly what had happened. "Our plane, it crashed. We lost one of our members. We need a phone or a communication device of some kind."

The woman shook her head. "We have nothing like that here."

Based on their clothing and the woman's speech Elena had already guessed that. It was still not what she wanted to hear.

"But I may know someone who can help you. The priestess."

"Priestess?"

The woman nodded. She replaced her hood, face shadowed once more."I will show you the way. Come."

Elena sighed. With spears at their backs, they really had little choice but to follow.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Something poked him. Had been poking him for the last several minuets. Perhaps longer. With the fog in his head, it was hard to tell. The pressure would leave then return, always in the same exact spot. The sore section right between his ribs. The pain of his side was only lessened by the pounding of his head.

"Sully... stop.. it."

There was a sound, like the shuffling of papers. Or oddly he thought, leaves. He instinctively pulled his body closer. It would help if whatever was hammering his skull would stop. Then he might be able to think a bit clearer.

Another prod.

"...Sully...said...stop...dammit..."

There was a sudden stab of pain so fierce he had no choice but to open his eyes. His body buckled from the force.

"HOLY SHIT!"

It had been awhile since Nathan Drake had felt anything so painful.

His vision failed him. Everything was blurred. It took several blinks to clear anything to more than a smear of color. Slowly shapes came back into focus. Not that it was helping. He looked around, things were not looking better. In fact the more he saw the worse it seemed to get. He swore again, this time a bit softer. He was in the middle of the jungle, his side and head hurt and he couldn't remember why. Worst of all his gun had mysteriously vanished. This wasn't good, it couldn't be. He was half tempted to lie back down and hope this was a dream, but remembered the reason why he'd woken up in the first place.

He had to squint at the person in front of him. The raised hood left him clueless as to who was behind the over sized cloak. Something about it's stance, the way it leaned on it's spear told him it was observing him.

"See something you like?" he asked.

It was only after several attempts to stand that he realized one very important fact. Sully, Elena, and even Cutter, none of them were here.

"Don't suppose that's you under that thing. Sully?" he asked the figure. Now that he was facing them right side up, the stature was too small to be Sully. That also ruled out Cutter too. "Elena?"

His answer was a spear to his chest. He raised his hands and took a step back. "Alright fine, not Elena then."

The figure took a step with him.

"Look pal I don't want any trouble, you can put the stick down."

It lunged at him. Nate dodged, but just barely missed the blade. He was nearly sent on his ass from the effort. The wounds had slowed his reaction time to shit.

"Or you could keep stabbing at me, that's cool too." He snapped.

He was ignored, again. One last stab and Nate had simply had enough. Gun or no gun, this bastard was going down. To his surprise, the figure was relatively light and easy to tackle. Keeping them down..that was another story. He was almost immediately bucked from his position on top. Nate struggled to keep the body under him. He used more strength then he should have in his condition. His side and head throbbed like crazy. The person squirmed and wrestled like a wild animal, he fought to keep them pinned. He finally managed to slap the spear from their hands before he kicked it away. It was only when he pulled back from a rather vicious jerk at his face that the hood was thrown back to reveal...a woman.

"Whoa!" his breathing was ragged from the overexertion.

Her eyes were wild and angry, but she was easily one of the prettiest women Nate had ever seen. Very exotic. Black hair, tan skin, her plump lips fashioned into a scowl.

"Release me at once, man." Her English was slightly broken and choppy, but understandable enough.

His brow furrowed. "Man? Isn't that a bit sexist." He shook his head at her request. "Sorry sister, but considering how much you seem to like that stick of yours, yeah that's not going to happen."

She continued to glare. Whatever victory he had was shortlived by the force of her head smashing into his own. The pain took a moment to register, his brain was still processing the fact that he'd just been headbutted. He fell back, unwillingly holding his face in agony.

"Mother was right. Men really are weak."

She rose to her feet then ran towards her spear. Nate was still in shock. He was down, but not out yet. He managed to grab her feet, toppling her once more. She turned and he couldn't help but smirk at her look of rage. She kicked at him. "Let me go."

Nate had the upper hand, though he wasn't sure for how long. "Not til you promise to stop trying to kill me."

There was a brief struggle that promised Nate a few more bruises to his already beaten face, The woman's struggles grew less, then stopped completely.

"Very well."

There was a finality to her tone. She looked like she meant it too. Despite his better judgment, Nate released her. The adrenalin that had moved him now left his body just as fast as it had come. With one last wheeze, he fell to the ground.

"Dammit." he groaned.

Her dark eyes narrowed before she took off towards her spear again.

"No, no, no...come on," he all but begged. His body refused to move. On the off chance she didn't kill him, he'd probably bleed out here. Either way he was screwed. Not that way he'd always imagined, but there were worse ways to go.

The familiar sound of footsteps returned, he realized as her feet came into view that they were and had always been bare. Like some amazon. The end of the spear reached too close to his ear, where it was thrust. He swallowed. "Don't I get any last words?"

She didn't respond. Instead she reached into her cloak. There was a flash from another sharp looking object. A sacrificial knife or something. She surprised him by skimming over it and instead retrieved a small leather pouch.

"Here."

There was a small seed in her palm. He blinked at in confusion. "Uh...?"

"Stupid as well as weak." She thrust it in his hand. "Eat it."

Taking suspicious looking things from strangers wasn't something Nate normally did. Even so, left with no other option, he slipped the small object in his mouth. It was bitter and tasted like ass, but he swallowed it anyway. "Gross." he mumbled with a shiver.

"And a baby."

"Yeah well I haven't had the best of days alright. Excuse me if I find your little, poison seed disgusting. I'm pretty sure I've got some brain damage so give me a break, alright."

"From the fall?"

"Yes from the..." he stopped. His mind drew blank. "Wait, what? Fall? What fall?"

There was a vision of a plane, smoke, fire and yelling. Elena and Sully's faces, Charlie's yelling, then nothing.

"You fell." She pointed at one of the surrounding trees. "From there."

The tree was enormous. No wonder he felt like a mushed grape. Now that he saw it, Nate did remember hitting the branch of the tree. It hadn't held him for long and he'd plummeted to the ground, before he must have blacked out. With a fall like that he was damn lucky to be alive at all.

"You are the first man I have every seen fall from the sky."

He didn't doubt that. Using her spear as leverage, she crouched next to him. This time he could see that her eyes were full of intrigue. "What do they call you?"

He laughed. He didn't know why. It sure as hell wasn't funny. "You want to know my name?"

She reared back in surprise, due to his laughing or something else. "I do." she affirmed with a nod.

If he had the energy, he would have shrugged. "Right, well it's Drake. Nathan Drake."

There was no reaction to the name, not that he'd expected there would be.

"Kliara."

"Well Kliara this has been great and all..."

"Can you stand?"

"Stand? Are you crazy? I can barely.." Then he realized something. Not only did his side hurt considerable less, but his headache had all but disappeared. Strange, he hadn't noticed. His hands found the ground and he pushed himself up with an incredible amount of ease. His cut no longer bled, though the gaping hole in his shirt was pretty unattractive. He wiped at the front of it in futility. It had to be the mysterious seed.

"What the hell was that thing?"

The question fell on deaf ears. His answer, if he ever got one, would have to wait. Kliara's attention was elsewhere. She gave her spear a swift tug, releasing it from the ground. Her whole body stiffened, alert of some unseen presence. Nate traced her path of vision. As far as he could see, there was nothing there.

"What? What is it?"

She snorted. It sounded annoyed.

"That's helpful."

A clap of thunder boomed overhead. The sky turned a dangerous color of gray and looked like it had been ripped in two. Everything fell silent before the familiar patter of rain filled the air.

"Oh."

She'd sensed the rain.

The stream went from light to near pouring in a matter of seconds. The sight was breathtaking, but still not somewhere Nate wanted to be right now. They were getting soaked. The nearest tree provided little shelter and Nate was once again granted the wrong end of the spear in his immediate vision. "And we're back to the spear again. What is it with you?"

"Follow."

It was a command. He swept back to avoid losing an eye as she breezed past him. Her movements were fluid, even against the earth she stood on barefoot. Turning to him she jerked her head when he didn't immediately move to join her. Any thoughts of running in the opposite direction were thrown away as foolish. He wasn't trying his luck just yet. And he still had questions about the seed.

"Alright, I'm coming."

He was sure he'd live to regret it but Nate followed the beautiful, if slightly crazed woman further into the forest.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings:Rated T for language, violence and sexual content.

Seeds of Life

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 2

Kliara was fast. Really fast. Her movements were nothing short of graceful. Like a wild animal in it's natural habitat. Nate kept up, but had to admit the woman was giving him a run for his money. The rain had slowed to a dull drizzle, but the sky threatened to let loose more at any given moment. Water pooled around his every step, slowing and nearly tripping him more than once.

"Not bad for a man." Kilara seemed genuinely impressed that he stayed right behind her. Even as she sprung towards the next hanging ledge with ease.

"Yeah well, I've had a bit of practice." He grabbed at a vine for leverage against the large gap she'd just finished crossing.

Kliara hummed slightly at his explanation. She watched as he landed moments later. "I see that."

He took the moment to distract her as he caught his breath a bit. "So?" he asked, before sweeping his hands. "Where exactly are we?"

Her eyes shone a light ruby color against the darkened light. He swore she almost smiled

"Where?" she pondered the question and didn't seem to understand. "We are home," she answered, as if it were obvious.

He should have known to be more specific. "No I mean, what's it called, your home?"

"Silvanus." The word rolled off her tongue.

He frowned at the unoriginal name..of the forest. Odd that it was Latin. Worse he'd never actually heard of it. They had to be near Brazil or at best somewhere in South America. Bits and pieces of what had happened before the crash were coming back. Rumors of untouched Inca Treasure courtesy of one of Charlie Cutter's contacts had led them to Peru. The plane had crashed before then. Either way Peru, Brazil or even if it was Columbia, he was still lost. Not that this was anything new.

"Where is your home?"

He didn't know how to respond, he stayed vague. "It's uh...far, north from here."

Speaking of home brought the image of Elena and Sully to mind. And one very important question.

"Have you seen any others?"

"Others?" she asked.

Nate pointed at his chest. "Others, people like me? Two men and a woman. They were with me before I fell."

Her expression turned suddenly dark. "There are more men here?" she asked.

The rapid change was disturbing. He didn't know why this seemed to upset her so.

"Yeah I mean..I guess so. I hope so."

"What a stupid thing to hope." she snapped.

He balked at her fierce reaction. "Hey, those are my friends."

"If they know what is best they will leave this place. For their own good."

Before he could respond that it wasn't that easy, she cut him off. One swift jump and she was off again, ordering him to follow. This time she moved unrelenting against the foliage, angry and determined. He didn't push his luck in striking anymore questions. She was the one with the weapon and he didn't know the place like she seemed to. Now he had the worry of his missing friends weighing on his mind. Especially after the unexpected anger at the use of the word 'men'. Cutter and Sully could be in danger and while Elena was one hell of a tough cookie, Nate worried about her the most.

Kliara continued ahead. As if he wasn't even there. Which was fine with him. He began to notice as they got closer to wherever she was taking him that the tree and plant life was becoming less and less. They reached a wide open space that had all the signs of life. Human life. If it was civilized was another matter completely.

Spears, all lined across the way made a path. The tips were topped by the aged remains of skull's morbid smiles. While this sight wasn't something that brought him any kind of relief, it was the massive stone building directly in the middle that sent every red flag in his head on full alert. It was a muddy almost red color. From this distance it almost looked like nothing but a pile of dirt. Nate knew better and could tell straight away, it was a temple. A temple surrounded by sharp sticks with skulls for heads. Not an ideal place to find help.

"Home." Kilara stated proudly.

He nodded, feeling a sickness creep over him. "Home."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Their now captors were relentless in their prods and treating them like cattle being rounded for the slaughter. Elena stayed at the front by the apparent leader, while Sully and Cutter were forced to the back. Both men had been blindfolded, their hands bound. Elena glanced back every so often to see one or both stumble on some unseen root. Next to her, the woman felt like a giant in both size and stature. Her strides were fast and Elena struggled to keep up.

The entire trip was silent, save the hisses from stubbed toes and abuse from the sharp spears for no real reason. It wasn't easy either. There were many times that Elena feared for her companions well being, that they could easily be hurt with the precarious path they were on.

The path ended and they found solid ground. Several tropical birds scattered at their unapologetic presence. They stomped through the animal's resting ground as the birds squawked in protest. Elena shielded her eyes from the blur of colors and talons til they had all cleared. The area was at least flat and her calves were able to rest from any more climbing. Then she took witness to the true horror of what stood before her. Bones, human bones were scattered everywhere. Like a massive open graveyard. Her boot caught the end of what looked like a femur and she jumped to avoid it.

"Oh my god."

"What, Elena what is it?" Sully's voice sounded distant.

She could feel the harsh glare being sent from the leader. Her arms where crossed menacingly. Elena licked her suddenly too dry lips. "Nothing...it's alright Sully."

"Screw that, nothing's right about any of this." Cutter yelled.

Elena agreed but didn't voice this. She didn't realize how wrong things were til she saw the skulls lined almost systematically around several huts and one very important looking building. It was made from stone and earth. Two giant statues of hideous looking beasts sat at the bottom of a steep set of stairs. Large columns held the tiered structure that spanned even larger as they approached closer. It was an intimidating, awing,and as far as Elena was concerned, beautiful sight.

"Amdis, you have returned." A stout woman with graying hair greeted the leader.

Amdis removed her hood. "Indeed, sister Agnes."

She didn't seem interested in conversation. Her tone was curt and she pushed past the confused woman and towards the giant wooden door. Once they were all inside Amdis motioned at three of her followers. They dispersed, leaving two behind. Their hoods were instantly removed, revealing they were also women. Young, beautiful, but also deadly. Another gesture and Sully and Cutter's blindfolds were removed. The bindings remained.

"Follow me."

The hall was long and open. Pillars held by more odd looking statues were framed by a colorful, tiled ceiling. Torches provided dull, diluted lighting. They followed Amids as she strode purposely down the hall. Several women that were walking the halls stopped to stare as they passed. Some held their hands as they spoke in each others ears. Elena felt like she was in high school again. Gossiping girls, whispering about her clothes or something equally as trivial. If only it were just that. Not tribal looking amazons with knives and the abilities to use whistled at their lack of clothing. Long, lean bodies kissed by the sun. Elena rolled her eyes. Even in a life or death situation, men where still men.

They finally reached a wall covered in ancient texts, a square entrance was carved in the middle that led to another room. A giant throne atop a case of stairs was visible. A hand shot out before they could move further.

Amdis' expression was grave. She pointed at Elena "You may speak to the priestess." she pointed at the two men. "You must stay here."

"We're not letting her go in there alone..."

"It's okay Sully." Elena gave him another false smile. He looked ready to argue, then knowing it was pointless just grunted in frustration.

"Okay." she turned to Amdis. Amdis nodded. Elena followed her into the room.

Everything was white. Pristine, clean and sterile. A large throne sat in the middle atop a case of stairs. The room echoed with each step. It felt like the noise could shatter the walls at any moment. Sheer fabric hung from the ceiling, meeting in the middle just above the throne. Everything felt fragile, unlike the woman who sat on the throne.

She was older but like the rest of the people there, was beautiful and exotic. Her eyes were lined with the thickest kohl. Her body painted with odd symbols. A tiara of sorts was on her thick ebony locks, interwoven by a veil of silk. Power radiated from her very being. Her eyes that had been closed, opened at their arrival. Elena was terrified by the cool glare she received.

Amdis fell to her knees and nearly drug Elena down with her. "Priestess." she murmured almost to the ground.

Elena followed suit, too afraid to do otherwise.

"Amdis, you have returned." The woman's voice was beautiful, strong and deep.

"Yes, My lady."

"And with a guest I see."

Amdis nodded, rising once she was given the signal to do so. Once again Elena followed.

"She is not from here." Amdis made a face almost like disgust.

"I can see that." The woman held a slender hand out to Elena. "You have a name, sister?"

"Elena, your er...ladyship."

"Elena." she muddled the name over. "I am Feronia."

"But, you may not call her that!" Amdis snapped.

"Now Amdis. Let us remember the patience of the goddess." Amdis scowled like a chastised child.

"Though most do prefer to call me priestess." Feronia agreed.

Elena took the thinly veiled hint. Amdis might kill her otherwise.

"How did you come across our home, sister?"

The use of that word made Elena even more uncomfortable than she already was. "As I told Amdis here." She enunciated the name, much to Amdis' annoyance. "We, my friends and I we crashed here. Our plane." She pantomimed using her hands to show a plane crash, feeling foolish at the odd looks she was sent. "It crashed." she finished lamely.

"How unfortunate." Feronia said.

"She has men." Amdis informed. It seemed like she'd wanted to blurt it out since their arrival.

Something dawned on Elena even as the priestess face fell into a frown. Amdis, Feronia, Agnes, and every other person she'd seen walking around here, they were all women. Every single one. That couldn't mean anything good for Sully or Charlie.

"Is this true?" Feronia asked.

The question held such weight. Elena was worried about any answer she would give. "It is."

There was a silence that seemed to span for ages. Amdis stood proud, arms folded in victory. Elena was unsure what to do. Feronia's stare seemed eternal.

"Very well."

Both Elena and Amdis stared at the priestess.

"I know ours ways may seem odd but their is no way around what the goddess commands. Your men may work for their keep as long as they are able."

Elena wasn't sure if she liked the sounds of that. Just what kind of work men did around here she didn't know but if it kept them alive, it was all they could do.

"Priestess you can't be serious." Amdis argued. "We don't even know them. They could be..."

"Dangerous." Feronia finished for her. She nodded, "Yes I know, but as with the others they can learn their place. Much as men were created to toil the earth, women were created to inherit it. "

Amdis would not be placated. "They are worthless, even for men. One is far too old. The other is far too loud. Both are useless and will take up space. Let us give them to the goddess as a gift and be done with it."

Elena gasped. She suspected gift went hand in hand with sacrifice. Her blood boiled at the thought. "Don't you even think about it." she snapped.

Amdis growled. With an amused expression Feronia gave a small smile. "You see Amdis. She cares for them. Besides our sisters will enjoy some new workers. Our numbers are dwindling as well."

"Disgusting." Amdis spat.

Elena ignored Amdis and instead turned to Feronia hoping to reach the more level headed of the two. "If i may be so bold, priestess?"

A graceful brow rose. Eyes the color of storm clouds brewed from beside her. Feronia waved her on.

"We need a way to let others know what happened. Some way to communicate that we need help. That way we can leave here as soon as possible."

"Leave?"

Elena took a step forward. "Our friends are probably worried about us."

The original plan had been to meet up with Chloe in Peru. She at least, would wonder where the hell they'd disappeared to. All they needed was to get in touch with her.

"So please if you could..."

"No."

Elena didn't think she'd heard right. Feronia said it again. "I'm sorry sister but I, we can not help you."

"Why not?"

"It is the will of the goddess, your coming here. Only she can help guide your path."

Elena refrained from rolling her eyes. Her heart pounded at the words despite her irritation. Feronia spoke with such conviction, as if her reasoning made sense.

"I'm sorry but I have to leave. Me and my...men." The term fell oddly on her tongue.

"That is not for you to decide, sister."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Her temper was beginning to flare. This argument made no damn sense.

"Because you are one of us. This is the home of the goddess and her sister's of order. We are blessed Elena. Blessed by the goddess herself. I am afraid that even if you wish to, you can not leave here."

Elena had no clue what the woman was rambling about. Her logic was completely nuts. All she grasped were the words 'can not leave here'.

"Not alive." Amdis added. She put a hand on her hip that sheathed a knife.

"You said she could help us." Elena shot at her.

"I will help you." Feronia said, her face calm. "I will help you with the help of the goddess. You will learn everything."

"That's not what..."

Feronia eyes turned dark once again. Cold and unrelenting. "You will learn."

Elena's stomach dropped. This was not good, not good at all. Amdis bowed again. She turned and pushed to steer Elena out of the room.

"Amdis." Feronia's voice stilled her movements.

"My lady?"

There was a pause which allowed Feronia to remove a piece of debris from her skirt. "Make sure she is comfortable."

"Of course, my lady."

Feronia continued to observe them, even as they left. Amdis grip went from a slight push to a full blown shove once they were far enough away. Elena stumbled, but didn't fall. Sully and Cutter both looked at her arrival. The fear of what they'd walked into doubled when Elena saw the look of hope on their faces. She shook her head.

"No good?" Sully asked.

"Fantastic." Cutter mumbled.

"Don't worry I'll think of something." Elena said. She sure as hell didn't know what though.

Amdis once again forced her way between them, more volatile than before. The visit with the priestess had irritated her to the point of violence. She elbowed the woman closest to her and hissed to the three. "This way." She jabbed a finger at Elena. "And keep them silent."

There was no resistance this time. Both men knew they were better off keeping quiet for now. Elena followed the woman feeling a sick sense of deja vu. She didn't know how they were going to get out of this one.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings:Rated T for language, violence and sexual content.

Seeds of Life

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 3

As much as it pained Elena to do so, she was separated from Cutter and Sully. Amdis' threat of any type of harm against the two stopped her from fighting, even though she worried were they were being sent. Things were completely out of her control. Amdis gave a halfhearted promise she could see them later, but that didn't comfort Elena in the least. She really wished Nate were here. Not so much for his help, but just so she could know he was okay.

She was escorted by two different guards alongside Amdis. The others had gone with Cutter and Sully. They led her to what appeared almost like apartments. Dozens of similar looking rooms lined in rows on both sides. Framed by archways. The door to one was opened, she was led inside. The chamber was rectangular in shape. Wider than it was long. The ceiling was high and domed. Fabric of reds and yellows splashed the walls and floors. A bed was pushed against the furthest wall, framed by a veil of curtains. Handwoven rugs lay in the entrance and by the stairs that led up the bed.

There was someone on the bed. Elena almost fell back. The woman who sat there was nothing like anyone else here. Her hair was blonde and she was paler than even Elena. She raised herself off the bed. Her eyes were a sparkling blue.

Amdis spoke. "This is our newest sister. She'll be in your charge for now."

The woman smiled. She walked forward to greet her. "The goddess be praised. I am Camilla and you are?"

"Elena."

"Has she been presented yet?" she asked Amdis.

Amdis looked sour at being addressed. She seemed to like this woman about as much, if not less than Elena. "No." she answered.

"I suppose I must ready her then." Camilla said. Her smile was unaffected by Amdis attitude. Or she was just used to it.

There were curious glances at the opened door and the new occupant inside. Several women stopped momentarily to observe. Amdis' glare sent them running before they could stare for too long.

The sound of thunder clapped loudly even thorough the thick walls. Through the window the sky was swallowed in a dark grey cloud that promised rain. The forest border against it, seeming endless in its green and brown hues.

"Another storm." Camilla said softly.

Feet scuffled on the floor. Amdis turned ready to berate another onlooker but was stopped by the woman standing there.

"What is it?"

She gave a slight bow. "It's Kliara, Amdis. She is missing."

Amdis' eyes widened in shock. "What?"

Camilla laughed. All eyes turned to her and she tried to hide another smile. "Don't tell me you did not know that your dear sister Kliara had been gone since this morning?"

Amdis snapped towards her, nearly dropping her spear. "What do you know of this?"

Camilla shrugged. "You know our sister. She heard that there was a disturbance and wanted to see it for herself." Her eyes went towards Elena. "Considering what you brought back perhaps she was right in thinking she would see something interesting."

"She was supposed to stay here." Amdis said pointing at the floor.

Camille didn't seem at all concerned in quelling any fears or anger. She gave a vague wave to the air. "Well you can't stop the wind and you can't stop Kliara. She's like you in that way."

From the look on her face, this news did not sit well with Amdis. "Find her." she snapped to the woman before storming out of the room. The guards followed leaving the two blonde women alone.

"Don't let Amdis bother you."

Elena turned to Camille. She sounded sincere in her advice. "So she's always like that?"

"Always."

There was a pause as they both fell silent. Camille spoke first. "I'm sure you've had a long day. It's rather a lot to take in." She made a sweeping hand gesture. It felt as if she were encompassing everything strange that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

"It has." Elena agreed.

"Well you might want to sit down." Camilla motioned to a seating area full of pillows. "You look like you could use it."

Elena obliged, only because she was tired. Guilt racked through her at what could possibly be happening to her friends while she was offered a comfortable place to stay. Images flashed in her mind that she had to push out. She wasn't going to help anyone if she became a sobbing mess. Sully and Cutter were counting on her. Elena pursed her lips. She wondered how much she could get the other woman to spill. She had to try at least.

"You seem different than most of the others." She commented casually.

"You probably guessed already. I'm not originally from here." Camilla rustled around the interior of a trunk she'd pulled from under the bed. Elena spied several varieties of fabric and furs. Each piece looked handmade, yet beautiful in its organic roughness.

Elena nodded. "Yeah I kind of noticed."

"It's alright. I know I stand out." Camilla picked out a slip of orange cloth. She studied it for a moment then shook her head and returned it. "Then again. So do you."

Something abut Camila, her eyes specifically, seemed far away. Almost diluted. As if she were only half there.

"How did you end up here?" Elena asked.

Camilla smiled at her. A practiced smile, patronizing.

"The same way you did." Again she pulled a piece from the trunk. This one seemed to meet her standards. She placed it in a slowly growing pile.

Elena watched her, waiting for more. "A plane?" she asked. She knew she was wrong, even before Camilla shook her head.

"The goddess led me here."

Elena sighed in irritation. Goddess this and goddess that. She wasn't buying any of it. 'Who is this goddess everyone keeps talking about?"

Camilla moved towards a container of sharp instruments. They glistened in the light as she turned them over in her hand. She tested the sharpness of one with her thumb. Elena didn't know if she was going to respond.

"The goddess is everywhere and everything." she finally answered. As if it were that simple.

"No offense Camilla." Elena didn't like how the look of the weapon in Camilla's hand. "But that doesn't help."

"It's something you'll learn to feel."

"Learn?" That word, the way Camilla used it made her uneasy.

"She will become apart of you."

Now that was something Elena knew she didn't not want.

"Okay." She was unsure what else to say. She ran a frustrated hand through the fringe of her bangs.

"Let it down." Camilla said suddenly.

"Let what down?"

Camilla motioned to her own locks of golden hair. "Your hair."

Elena glanced up, knowing she couldn't see the hair there, no matter how hard she tried. For the most part her ponytail was still in tact. She hadn't realized til now. Her hand went to the back of her head. "My hair? Why?"

Camilla didn't bother to answer. Instead she moved behind her. Much to Elena's shock and embarrassment, she pulled the clip for her, releasing the light locks. They tumbled down just past her shoulders. Camilla ran her hands through the strands before returning to the other spot she'd been originally sitting in.

"Beautiful." Camilla breathed. "Much better."

Elena flushed. "Err. Thanks I guess."

Camilla clapped. "Now for the rest."

"The rest?"

"We must make you ready for the feast."

A feast inside a pagan temple. This could be very bad. Something along the lines of actually being the menu. The idea lingered there, no matter how she tried to rationalize its ridiculousness. She gulped. "I'm guessing that's not optional?"

Camilla amused her with a laugh, her way of saying no.

Elena thought not.

"We have one every night the moon is full."

It was the first time Elena could honestly use the phrase 'it must be a full moon' on the oddity of things that were happening and literally mean it.

"Let's get you ready."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Nate knew he was in trouble the moment he stepped foot on the ancient temple's ground. If there was one thing he'd learned in his line of work, it was that primitive cultures disliked intruders. Especially a man in a tribe of all women.

He'd had his suspicions at Kliara's outburst that men might be some kind of taboo in this place. If he had any doubts before, he sure as hell didn't now. He was not welcome here. It wasn't everyday one man was surrounded by so many women that all wanted to kill him. Nate was trapped like an animal, a spear on each side.

"That didn't take long." he muttered. He raised his hands, even if it did seem rather useless at this point.

Kliara pushed between Nate and the woman nearest to him. An inexplicably odd act that seemed like she might be trying to protect him. The woman Kliara was standing in front of seemed equally surprised at her stance. "Kliara?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

Kliara ignored the question. "Lower your weapons, all of you." she commanded.

Confused and uneasy looks were shared amidst the women.

The same woman spoke again. "But Kliara ..."

"Do as I say Benita."

"KLIARA."

The voice commanded all eyes toward the speaker. Kliara visibly flinched. The deadliest looking women yet stood at the lead of another group of women. Her arms and abdomen were stacked with pure muscle. Her angular face and deep set frown made her even more imposing. She was the definition of what one would call an Amazon warrior.

Anger radiated from the tall woman's eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" she demanded. At the sight of him her body tensed. "Another one?" She raised a commanding hand. "Take him."

"Can't we talk about this?" Nate asked.

"Amdis. No." Again Kliara used herself as a shield.

Amdis looked more irritated than surprised at her behavior. "Kliara. Stand aside."

"No." Kliara shouted back.

"Kliara stop this."

"I want to speak to mother."

Amdis shook her head. "The priestess doesn't have time for this."

Kliara rose to her eye level. "I will speak with mother before you take him."

"You are acting like a child." Amdis accused.

Kliara didn't back down. Nate knew she was strong, but this Amdis woman was damn scary. Even to him. He doubted Klihara had much chance against the larger woman if it came to blows. They stared at each other, an unspoken battle of wills. Amdis looked away first and sighed. It wasn't quite the battle Nate, or it seemed Kliara herself had expected.

"Fine. I shall deal with you later. You missed prayer anyway. Go see her now and explain yourself." Amdis spat the words out like venom.

Kliara's eyes went to his, uncertain. With death creeping on him with any wrong move he didn't dare say anything. Kilara reiterated her previous statement. "You will not hurt him."

Amdis grew more enraged. "Watch your tongue. I will keep my word." She gave him a look of disgust. "For now."

Kliara hesitated before ultimately doing the last thing Nate hoped she would. Leaving him with this group of homicidal women. Amdis growled in frustration. At him or at Kilara, Nate didn't know. She kept her word. Something he hadn't expected. But while she may not have run him through like she obviously wanted to, she was anything but kind with him.

The dark room they threw him in was was barred, much like a prison. It was dank, moldy and smelled like ass. Like many other make shift cells he'd seen throughout the years, it was not very comfortable . There wasn't even a bed he could sit on, only the damp, freezing floor.

"Perfect." he said to no one. He hit the back of his head on the wall with a sigh. Something dripped on him from the cracks in the ceiling. He hoped it was water.

His initial instinct had been to check for any area that seemed weak or that wind passed through. Anyplace that he might dig his way out of. He found none. Aside from two holes on either side of the room, the place was built solid. They were unfortunately far too small and high for any full grown person to fit through and were used only to bring air into the otherwise stagnant area.

He picked up a rock and chucked it at the wall. It hit solidly before he picked another and did it again. That fun lasted for about two seconds before boredom set in. He sat there for what felt like hours, tossing rocks and thinking about what the hell he was going to do. His back and brain were killing him. He didn't know if he was hallucinating or not but for one brief moment he swore he heard voices. They were hushed at first, but grew in intensity. Then they stopped. He waited for more, but nothing came. He sighed, realizing it must been his imagination.

"Goddamn limey, stop hogging the damn blanket."

"Piss off you old goat. I won it fair and square"

Nate blinked. That he had not imagined. He doubted he'd be dreaming up quarreling matches between two full grown men. He smirked. He knew those voices all to well.

"Should I leave you two lovebirds alone?" he asked. He spoke loudly so they could hear him.

There was no response. Then the distinctive bellow of one Victor Sullivan filled his ears. "Nate, Nate is that you?"

"Yeah Sully. It's me."

"Thank Christ. Where the hell were you? Are you alright?"

Nate smiled. Sully was going into mother hen mode. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm not sure what the hell happened though."

Cutter's voice interjected. "That would be your friend Sullivan here and his ability to go through planes like one legged hookers."

Nate doubted Sully had ever been with a one legged hooker. Not that he knew of anyways. "Thanks for that therapy inducing image there Charlie."

"I think you're well past the point of therapy mate."

"What I do with any woman, hooker or otherwise is my damn business." Sully didn't sound the least bit ashamed. He changed topics. "I take it the crazy broads got you to."

"Yeah. I think we're a little out numbered here."

"Got that right. The damn place is crawling with women all ready to slice up any dick they see."

"I sort of noticed." Nate paused. Speaking of women. "Was Elena with you. Is she alight?" He didn't mean to sound so panicked.

"She's fine. Those bitches took her. I don't think they're going to hurt her though."

"Thank god." He breathed in relief. Elena was safe, at least for now.

"Can't say the same for us." Sully added.

Nate nodded even though neither of them could see it.

A loud clank alerted his attention to the door. It was shrill enough for both Sully and Cutter to hear.

"Nate? What the hell was that."

He continued to watch. The click for the lock releasing followed.

"I'm not sure Sully, but I have a feeling it's not anything good."

"What?"

He didn't have time to explain. "I'll tell you later."

The door was pushed open. Four women waited for him this time. He couldn't help but wonder as they pulled him out again if there would even ever be a later.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings:Rated T for language, violence and sexual content.

Seeds of Life

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

Chapter 4

Elena shivered. The room wasn't cold, neither were Camilla's hands. While her body felt frozen, Elena's face was on fire. The last time she'd felt anyone this close to her, breathing on her neck, touching her bare body, things had been much more enjoyable. Thinking of it made her disheartened. Camilla's hands were all wrong, too small and soft. Elena wished to all hell that she would stop. The embarrassment of being dressed and touched by another woman was almost unbearable. No matter how much she squirmed, Camilla wouldn't be detoured.

"Is this necessary?" she asked.

Camilla who had been chanting slightly, halted her song. "Calm yourself sister. Relax."

She touched the middle of her back. Elena jerked forward.

"Calm yourself." she repeated.

Elena bit back the retort she so desperately wanted to scream. To get her damn hands off of her. She focused her attention to the walls in an attempt to keep her mind preoccupied. Crude etchings of small, almost hieroglyphic images were splashed across the surfaces in rows. Each one depicted a scene. Some where peaceful, others violent. Most ended with the use of a spear in one way or another. She noticed it was always a male that seemed on the receiving end. Several minuets that felt much longer, the words she'd begged to hear finally came.

"All done."

She glanced down. "Are you sure?"

Camilla presented her to a mirror. There was no way this was right. Elena wasn't a prude by any means but this, this was too much. Or rather too little.

"Where's the rest?"

Camilla shook her head. "So timid."

Elena longed to throw her dirty, torn jeans and camisole back on her body. This thing Camilla had strapped on her was hardly fitting of the word clothing. It was merely straps of leather and the fabric wound together. Elena's hands couldn't even begin to cover what the top didn't, leaving a great deal of her midriff and breasts exposed. Luckily her whole rear was covered with the help of an over skirt that looked like it had just been striped from the hide of some poor animal.

Camilla looked eager for a reaction.

"It's nice."

She was awarded a smile. "The goddess will be pleased."

Elena didn't really give a damn about the pleasure of some imaginary goddess, she wanted more clothes and a means of escape from this creepy place. "Right." she agreed unconvincingly.

She took a second glance. Then noticed Camilla's face. It was slack, her hands stilled over the last few adjustments she'd been finishing. She continued only after she caught Elena's curious glance.

The opportunity presented itself and Elena took it. "Why are men treated so poorly here?" she asked.

"Poorly?" Camilla mulled the word like it didn't sound right. "They are treated as they should be."

"But why?"

There was a sigh. "Because the goddess commands it."

"That's not an answer Camilla." Elena reached with her voice trying to both soothe and convince her. "Surely there's a reason."

The clouds in Camilla's eyes lifted slightly. A truer blue shone through. Her voice took on a stronger tone.

"Men are corrupted by this place. They strive for the power the goddess protects and when they can not have it, they kill."

Elena blinked. Considering the only violent people she'd come across here had been women, she found this hard to believe.

"The goddess made man but found woman to be more befitting of her power. Men are still necessary but we can allow them them free will to pick their destiny past what the goddess had allowed them. They are ours to control, to have."

It sounded to Elena like neither gender got a say in what the goddess wanted. "But, surely you don't think it's right to treat them like this?

Camilla didn't respond. Something real sparked across her face, a sadness. Before Elena could push further, her eyes fell back into their clouded state. Elena cursed. The smile returned to Camilla's face. She picked up as if nothing had happened.

"Enough of that. Be glad. You will meet her at the feast."

"The goddess?" Elena let it go. The idea of seeing the deity that controlled these women was both frightening and intriguing.

Camilla gathered a spear for herself. Her hand went to another. Elena hoped it wasn't meant for her. While she valued the idea of a weapon, her situation right now awarded her less of a chance of survival with the foreign object. She'd be struck down in an instant. Camilla must have though better of it, her hand fell away.

Camilla nodded, finally answering her question. "She requires a gift, a gift of blood."

Elena's mind flashed to her friends in horror. No, she couldn't let that happen. She'd die before anyone could touch either Sully or Cutter. She reconsidered the idea of the spear. Camilla led her towards the door before she could attempt a grab at it. There was nothing she could do about it now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kliara's jabs at him earlier felt like child's play. With this group, he'd unwillingly graduated to the real deal. These women weren't playing around. They intended to maim him if he so much as breathed wrong. Especially the spear happy, broad behind him.

It was a shame that he couldn't explore more of the structure of the temple. Who knew what kinds of treasure and history this place held? The temple itself was at least a millennial old. How it was still being lived in and by women no less, he had no clue. He doubted he'd get the chance to find out.

He must have been moving too slow for the one with the spear swiped at him again.

"Jesus, calm down lady."

Kliara was against a wall, literally cornered by Amdis. The women were in a heated discussion that didn't look like it was going to end anytime soon. Amdis spat something that made Kliara look away in disgust. Her eyes inadvertently caught his. Her lips did another one of those almost smiles that he knew Amdis caught. If looks could kill, Amdis would have murdered him thrice times over in the moment alone.

"Leave." She commanded.

Nate didn't realize she was talking to his unwanted entourage til they dispersed. Amdis must have assumed she could handle this herself. Which, Nate swallowed, she very well may have been able to. They were almost eye level. He had only one, two inches on her tops. She made up for it in bulk. It wouldn't surprise Nate one bit if she was hiding something in that loincloth of hers.

As if sensing his thought's, Amdis growled before she turned to him. "You will not speak unless it is requested of you, understand?"

His mind formed a smart ass statement about not being able to answer her. He decided against it. Kliara gave him an unspoken warning with a stiff shake of her head. Amdis wasn't someone he felt like angering just yet. He just needed to keep himself in check. Hopefully he could keep his mouth shut long enough not to get himself killed.

"Come." Kliara motioned him forward.

Nate followed, Amdis at his heels. Kliara led him to a white room that was comprised almost entirely by a throne. The highest authority sat atop it. She had the markings of a priestess and was presented as such by Amdis, who threw him on his knees. Kliara followed suit sitting next to him. Her voice fell as she addressed the woman on the throne.

"Priestess I have returned."

The priestess mused her words. "I wasn't aware you had left Kliara. I wasn't informed of such." She sounded curious yet cold.

Kliara's eyes found the floor. "I am sorry milady. I just had to see it for myself."

"Even though you were order not to." Amdis snapped.

"Amdis," the priestess warned. She addressed Kliara, who remained downcast. "Is this true?"

She nodded. "I am sorry, mother." she murmured. Nate saw in her eyes that she wasn't sincere in her apology. Sorry she got caught, not really sorry. It was like any other parent child relationship, minus the maiming.

"It's dangerous to leave by yourself Kliara."

"Exactly. And look what she found." Amdis pointed to Nate like an insect that she wanted desperately to smash. "A puny excuse for a man, but a man none the less."

"But I was able to defeat him." Kliara argued.

Nate's brows rose. He wouldn't call what she did defeating him. The way they were talking about him was irritating as hell.

"Then finish it. How many more of these swine have to enter this place before we are overrun by them?" Amdis was no doubt referring to Sully and Cutter. Men. Three of them. All in one day. No wonder the woman was so angry.

"Kliara?" the priestess asked. "Why have you come before me with this.." She refrained from calling him a thing. Nate wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to. "Man." she finished.

Kliara raised her head. "I want him." she proclaimed loudly.

Both Amdis and the priestess looked at her like she'd grown a second head. It was Nate who made the first startled noise, nearly swallowing his own tongue. "What?" he choked. He wasn't sure what that meant in their culture, but it seemed pretty forward to him.

Amdis didn't even bat an eye at his outburst. A testament of how much the statement had stunned her.

"This is preposterous! The goddess will never allow it!"

The priestess, though equally shocked, took a different approach. It was obvious that she cared for her daughter. Her tone was that of a mother explaining the ways of life to a child. "Kliara. I can not grant your request."

Kliara's face fell. Nate didn't like what this meant for him either.

"Why?"

"The goddess has chosen something else."

Kliara eyes wavered. "I understand." she mumbled, unconvincingly.

It seemed the life had been sucked out of her. Nate was expecting, hoping really, for more of a fight. His had a feeling his own mortality was hanging on it.

"The moon is full and we have a feast to prepare for." The priestess stopped, as if she realized something. Her head turned towards an unseen sound. Eyes closed she listened, then nodded. "And we have a gift for the goddess."

Her eyes shone at him with something Nate couldn't name. Whatever it was, he didn't like it.

"I must pray now. Kliara you should do the same."

Amdis was all too happy to escort Nate back in the cell. He fell like a ton of bricks when the door opened and he was forced in. Kliara's eyes stayed with him. She was trying hard not to look it, but everything about her tense shoulders spoke of sadness. Her brown orbs were the last thing he saw before darkness swallowed him whole.

"Shit. This is bad." He combed at his messy hair in an attempt to get his mind to think properly. Obviously Kliara wasn't going to influence her mother in anyway about keeping him, Sully or Cutter alive. Gift, he almost laughed at the thought. No way in hell was this goddess looking for a simple birthday present.

"Nate, is that you?" Sully's voice sounded more tired than Nate remembered.

"Yeah."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

He grabbed the moldy blanket, twisting it in his hands. "Please tell me you and Cutter magically dug a hole while I was gone."

There was a pause. "Um, no."

He sighed. "Then no Sullivan. I am not alright. None of us are."


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings:Rated T for language, violence and sexual content.

Seeds of Life

Old chapter with lots of problems, but I figured I'd put it up for you guys reading :)

Chapter 5

* * *

><p>"I have to tell ya mate, you're enthusiasm at getting us out of here is overwhelming."<p>

Nate scoffed. Mostly because he knew Cutter was right. Usually he was a bit more proactive about things. Especially when it came to his friends being in danger. He didn't need to be reminded of that. "I don't see you brainstorming any ideas."

"How can I with such negativity in the air?"

Sully cut them both off. "Cutter. Shut the hell up. Nate focus."

Nate bit his lip. He didn't know how to do that right now. With the water dripping and what he swore was a rat somewhere in the room, he was finding it hard to concentrate.

Sully continued. "Kid, what the hell is going on?"

"You're asking the wrong guy Sully. I'm as lost as you are."

"Come on they must have told you something, anything at all?"

"Aside from one of them wanting me, not much. Unfortunately, I don't think it's gonna work out."

"What?"

He sighed. "Never mind."

"Nate! Focus!"

Nate held his hands. Sully defeated him and he wasn't even in the same damn room. That took talent. "Fine. I'm pretty sure these women are bordering on cultists. They're pretty big into pleasing the goddess they seem to worship. I don't know if it's a person, but somehow I doubt it. I think the priestess is running the show." He leaned back and managed to crack his neck.

"And that damned Amazon."

"Right."

There was a snort from Cutter. "I'd like to give her a piece of my mind."

Nate snickered. "I'm sure she'd like to give you a little piece of her too, Charlie."

Cutter's groan echoed. "Bloody gross. I do have standards you know. Unlike some people."

"I sincerely hope you're talking to Nate here." Sully retorted.

Nate couldn't believe his gall. "Excuse me? Who's that one with the hot blonde?"

There was a pause. "Point taken. Continue."

He did just that. "There's something else. when I woke up, let's just say I was pretty shot to hell. The girl that found me she helped me."

He didn't go into the details that his ass had pretty much been handed to him.

"Helped you how?"

"It wasn't so much her as what she gave me."

"Now who's the dirty one?"

Nate didn't even pause for the accompanied eye roll. "I'm serious. It was a seed or something. She had a whole bag of em'. Look I can't explain it." He motioned with his hands. "One minuet I was as good as dead and poof, all better. It was all thanks to the seed. So either I got a fluke miracle cure or there's some serious mojo going on here."

"Well I'll be damned." Sully murmured. "Magic beans?"

"Seeds, not beans." he corrected. "And I didn't say they were magic."

"Well your story certainly is." Cutter sniped.

"I think there's something big here. Whatever or whoever these women are, they're guarding something. I just don't know what."

"And you of course want to know what that something is? Am I right?"

"Bingo."

"Jesus kid, you never change."

Cutter put in his two cents. "Well I hope you've considered the fact that while you're investigating the damn miracles of life, there are angry banshees trying to kill us."

"Of course I have." Like he could forget the feeling of steel tearing into his side. The talk of gifts and goddess. The fact that he in particular would die or worse that very night at some damn feast. He wasn't blind.

"Besides I'm pretty sure I'm the one who has to worry."

He hadn't meant to say it. He didn't need everyone concerned about him when they had to think about themselves.

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"If it comes down to it. Don't try anything heroic. You hear me Sully? You too Charlie."

"What the hell are you planning? Kid? Answer me goddammit!"

That was just it. He had no goddamn idea what he was going to do.

"Ah shit!" Sully spat the curse just as the sounds of a door opening jolted Nate to alertness. "Damn bitches are back."

"Be careful." he warned just as his own door opened. This time there was no hesitation in going for his throat.

"Can't say I missed this." he grit out.

The woman brandishing the knife pushed him forward. He had to move so as not to slit his own throat. He didn't know what was worse. Getting killed by a woman with a tendency for sharp objects or his inability to move away from the sharp objects, causing his own death. The answer wasn't important. Either way it was bad.

There was no two ways about it. Nathan Drake was screwed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The exuberant sounds of flutes and drums filled the air. It was just past sunset. A small trail of orange bordered the horizon like fire. It was beautiful. Too bad Elena couldn't enjoy it, or at the very least capture it through the lens of a camera. A selfish thought perhaps, but something she would have preferred to the current situation of awkwardly feeling completely out of place. There was an open fire in the middle of the room holding the supposed 'feast'.

The goddess, as Camilla had informed her, was there. Or so Elena assumed it to be. One of the most perfectly crafted statutes she'd ever seen was carved in the furthermost wall. The face was ethereal and peaceful. Long, slender hands where stretched as if anticipating something. It was past these hands that Elena saw the marring its beauty. Right underneath was a slab of concrete. Rusted colors that could only be the remains of dried blood stained the surface. She had to look away. The idea of what had transpired to make such marks sickened her stomach.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Camilla bowed to the statute. Her eyes were moist with tears.

Elena couldn't bring herself to pretend she was moved enough to cry at the idol's mere presence. She watched as several other women came forth, some throwing themselves at the molded hands right above the soiled stone, kissing them. The image was something more horribly sad than reverent. She nodded to Camilla with a fake smile, to disguise how bothered she felt.

"It's something."

Her words were drowned by the loud music. Which was probably for the best. Camilla wouldn't know that she found it revolting that blood soaked a portion of their beloved goddess.

Food piled the tables. Wine flowed from a freshly prepared vat. Elena wasn't much of a drinker, especially of things she didn't know the origin of. She sipped some only to keep up appearances. It wasn't half bad.

The music suddenly stopped. Elena glanced up, curious to the sudden stillness that filled the air. She was pulled by Camilla away from the idol, back toward one of the structural pillars. It took a moment for her to understand why. The appearance of new arrivals. She spied one as the priestess. She was dressed in cream and a veil and even larger close. The tyrant known as Amdis was to her left. She looked only slightly more relaxed than usual. It was the woman behind Amdis that really caught Elena's attention. She was gorgeous, not just pretty but gorgeous in a breathtaking outfit of gold that accented her lean body, shimmering like waves against the flames. If it were at all possible the woman showed more skin than any one else there. Elena was just glad she wasn't the most under dressed for the occasion.

Feronia held her hands. The room fell silent.

"Honored sisters. The goddess is with us tonight."

There were several murmurs of approval.

"We have with us, a new sister!" She motioned in Elena's direction. "Sister Elena."

Though she'd tried her best to become one with the wall in hopes that no one could see her, all eyes turned to Elena. Her cheeks burned at the stares. The reactions were mixed. Most seemed inquisitive. Others like Amdis herself, teetered on incensed. As an outsider she was no doubt distinctive to everyone else. In reality, she half expected to be lynched on the spot. There was a rousing round of cheers that she almost couldn't believe.

"The goddess has brought her here."

More cheering accompanied by whistles.

"But she was not the only one."

Elena's stomach dropped. Her heart and breathing slowed. She felt dizzy. Her mind went to the statue and Camilla's talk of gifts. She nearly fainted at the sight of Sully and Cutter. They looked confused and disorientated, but unharmed. She prayed to any real god that was listening, it stayed that way.

Women rose from their spots in anger and hatred. Feronia continued.

"Fear not, for this is good tidings. The goddess has also sent men for our use with her."

Her mouth curved, she looked directly at Elena. "And another."

Elena gasped.

If she'd heard it once, she'd heard it a thousand times. The familiar pitch. That annoyingly, sexy voice that until recently, she couldn't stand. Correcting her on facts she didn't care about and never asked for. She closed her eyes, hoping she was imaging things. For once she wished she were wrong. No matter how much she tried to, there was simply no denying it. It was Nathan Drake. Although he appeared fine as far as she could see, he did seem a bit more irritable than usual. Probably due to the fact that there was a knife at his throat.

"No don't!"

The cry didn't come from Elena. She'd thought it, but the words had died in her throat before she could utter them. They were stopped by the voice of another. It was the girl. The one in gold. All eyes turned at the outburst. Elena could only stare in shock. The girl had risen in outrage.

Feronia remained calm and addressed the girl with a great deal of patience. "Kliara, control yourself."

"Why does she get men, but not me?" Kliara pointed at Elena then to herself, to show the unfairness.

The outburst sent all eyes once again to Elena. Expectant that she somehow had an answer to Kilara's statement. Amongst all the darkness only one pair really mattered to her at that moment. The blue pair that had the ability to say so much with only one mere glance. Nate's eyes were always his weakness.

"E..Elena?" He sounded like he wanted to wheeze and laugh at the same time.

If she'd been embarrassed before, Elena felt her face might explode from how hot she suddenly felt.

"I.."

She couldn't even respond. Kliara took the chance from her once again. "You know this woman?"

Elena's brow rose. This Woman? What was that supposed to mean? The look on her face must have said it all. She swore Nate smirked, but Kliara's cold glare turned the attention back onto her. He immediately sobered.

"I told you-" His explanation was cut away, quite literally, by the weapon still aimed at him.

"This man is yours too?" Feronia asked. It was obvious from her amused smirk, she enjoyed this. That she already knew the answer to her own question.

Elena nodded. "He is."

She ignored the look of disbelief from Nate. If it would help keep him alive, she was willing to say anything. She was sure he'd understand eventually, it was to protect him. Protect them all really.

"How unexpected." Feronia's words held no amount of surprise, only condescension.

Kliara looked crushed at the news, glancing back and forth between them. It seemed she didn't comprehend it. Elena almost felt sorry for her. Clearly she'd developed some kind of crush on Nate. She wasn't the first to do so and certainly not the last. Any feeling of pity was lost the moment that Elena remembered where she was. That Kliara wasn't a typical girl with an overactive sense of romance. She was a physically strong and from the looks of it, determined woman. Something within Elena told her that Kliara wasn't letting it go that easy.

"I found him! He belongs to me." Kliara was at her full height now. Like a hunter staking its prey. Her eyes darkened, a challenge.

Something within Elena snapped. Before her own common sense or restraint could stop her she took the challenge.

"I said he's mine!"

The place fell silent. Adrenaline was pumping through her. Enough that even if she wanted to, there was no going back.

"So back off." she finished. Her hands were shaking but she ignored them.

The next few moments happened so fast and yet incredibly slow. Time seemed to still for a moment, then sped up. Elena felt the weight of a blade cut the air right in front of her. It happened so quick her eyes could barely trace its metal sheen. The only thing that saved her was the swift hands of the other women who managed to stop Kliara before she reached her. The point of the small dagger stayed menacing close before it was confiscated. Elena fell back against the wall.

"Jesus." she murmured.

If she'd expected this severe of a reaction, she would have most certainly have kept her big mouth shut.

Several different voices called her name. They blurred together with the pounding in her ears. She was sure Nate was one of them as he looked absolutely horrified. Right now all she could focus on was breathing.

Feronia was the first to calm the room with her words. "Kliara. Still your hand. These actions are meaningless."

She pointed to the goddess. "She commands that this be settled with her guidance."

Kliara looked almost as irritated as Elena felt at the use of the damn goddess once again. Feronia turned, her silks flowing. She closed her eyes hearing once again an unseen voice. When she spoke, there was a heaviness to her. "It seems the goddess has decided to spare this man as her gift. Instead she asks for something else."

She paused, the room held on her silence.

"The gift of a heart scorned." Her eyes found the idols and she raised her hands basking in its vast presence.

"The blood of the one who dies for another."

She turned and found her daughter. "Kliara this is why the goddess would not give you this man. You must fight and win her favor. Only then can you show her that you are ready to become the next priestess."

Elena gulped, feeling even more faint than before. "What are you-"

Feronia's face remained calm and placid. "You must fight Sister Elena. Both you and Kliara. Fight with all your strength. Whoever wins shall have this man. The other will provide their blood for the goddess' gift."

"But I found him, I should have him either way." Kliara argued.

Feronia shook her head. "This is her will. You must not question it. The next quarter moon will be the time for such a battle. Not before."

Kliara gave a stiff nod. Her eyes locked with Elena's. There was a small smirk forming on the side of her mouth. "The quarter moon. I can wait till then."

She sat back at her original spot as though nothing had happened. Feronia welcomed them all to do the same. "The goddess wishes us to enjoy ourselves this night."

She waved at the guards to take the three men back. Elena grasped onto them with silent pleading to stay with her. Nate almost looked like he wanted to fight but after seeing that once again the women were armed, decided against it. The music resumed at Amdis' command.

Elena flopped down. Her head was brimming with questions. The major one being, what had she done? More importantly, what the hell was she going to do?

TBC


End file.
